This invention relates to a process and apparatus for incinerating certain volatile organic compounds especially odorants commonly used in the natural gas industry.
Disposal of metal containers containing odorous materials including odorant mixtures used, among others, by the natural gas industry presents a disposal problem, since chemical, physical and other means of decontamination or destruction do not remove odor causing compounds completely. Disposal of such containers poses environmental liability and other odor related problems.
The term odorant as used in the natural gas industry refers to chemicals such as dimethyl sulfide, methyl ethyl sulfide, isopropyl mercaptan, normal propyl mercaptan, secondary butyl mercaptan, ethyl mercaptan, tetrahydrothiophene, and similar compounds. The above are all organic compounds containing sulfur, with an easily distinguishable odor used to odorize natural gas. All of these are volatile liquids.
Thermal destruction of odor causing substances presents a viable solution for treatment of contaminated metal containers but safety and process control must be ensured.
Removal and decontamination of metal containers containing solvents, sludges and solid organic compounds presents a host of environmental, safety and technical problems, which make this process difficult and expensive. Following is a summary of most immediate problems associated with decontamination and disposal of metal containers contaminated or containing solvents, sludges or solid organic materials, very often mixed with inorganic compounds.
Environmental concerns:
1. Release of volatile compounds into atmosphere, PA0 2. Odor problems PA0 3. Spill danger PA0 4. Effect of treated compounds on human health. PA0 1. Fire and explosion danger due to the release of vapors into the environment. PA0 2. Fire and explosion danger during dismantling of these containers using spark generating tools or open flame tools. PA0 3. Exposure of tool operators to possibly dangerous concentrations of organic volatile substances. PA0 1. Dismantling of contaminated metal containers has to be done in inert atmosphere or using other tools not generating sparks or open flame. PA0 2. Containers would have to be decontaminated after initial dismantling or opening of tanks, which increases incident and accident potential.
Safety concerns:
Technical concerns.